


Reunion

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Aithne AduialLegolas and Aragorn meet at the Council of Elrond after many months apart.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 15
Collections: Least Expected





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer #1: I don't own any of the characters. Nuff said.  
> Disclaimer #2: Yeah, elves don't sleep in the normal way, but I liked the image of Legolas being woken up by.  
> Story Notes: My first fic! Please leave feedback ^_^  
> [December 2002]

Legolas Greenleaf stirred in his sleep and stretched, arching his back contentedly. The sunlight falling through the forest canopy played lazily over his body, accentuating his taut musculature. The elf blinked and ran his slender fingers through the tousled hair falling over his chest. Fully awake, he reflected on the events leading up to his arrival at the House of Elrond Halfelven. He had kong known that it must come to this. That his father would entrust to him this role, however, had come as more of a surprise. The task ahead of him was grave, yet he felt proud to take his place in the company.

He glanced at his naked form, now dry after bathing in the icy stream which ran though the valley of Rivendell, and felt the energy coursing through his veins. He was strong. He _could_ do this.

He could not deny an additional, more base desire to take the long ride west. It had been more than twelve months now, and his body tingled at the thought of meeting his lover once more. The company had reached Rivendell before he, and had retired by the time he arrived. Not long now... _He_ would know to find Legolas here.

Legolas descended from his treetop perch, his long, supple limbs instinctively finding the easiest route down. Settling on the sweet turf he let his mind drift once again into the sweet state which passes for sleep in the elven race.

* * *

He was awoken by the sensation of rough fingertips delicately tracing a path along his thigh. His cock slowly stirred as the world appeared once more before his eyes. As the brown eyes gazing down met his own, his lips parted in a wide grin. "It's been too long," murmured Aragorn as he caressed the elf's hair, gently lifting his head. "Far too long, my love," Legolas replied, before their lips met, his tongue darting into Aragorn's mouth.

They melted into one another, embracing tightly. When finally they drew apart, their bodies remained loosely entwined, the elf's hand stroking the bigger man's cheek. "The future is uncertain, my lord, but we fight together," the fair elf whispered. Aragorn's hand closed over his lover's as he answered him with another deep kiss, drawing him closer with his free arm.

Legolas drew back, an enticing smile playing about his lips. "But first... I think we have a little business to attend to, no?" Aragorn laughed, his dark eyes bright. "I was hoping you'd say that." His hand strayed to cup the elf's perfect buttocks.

For a few moments their bodies pressed tightly together, their growing erections side by side. Then neither of them could wait a moment longer. Legolas tore off his lovers tunic, before removing his leggings in a few deft moves. Aragorn grinned as he manoeuvred Legolas onto his back and rolled on top of him. The elf felt as though his balls must surely explode - simply feeling the weight of Aragorn atop him was enough to send him over the edge of arousal. His hands slid over every inch of the man's naked skin, playfully tweaking his nipples before moving to his crotch, tugging at his balls and flicking his fingertips over the head of his long, thick cock.

Aragorn buried his face in Legolas' neck, covering it with light kisses. His lips moved downwards, making a soft trail down the elf's chest, pausing at his stomach before reaching his erect penis. He looked up for an instant and their eyes met, before he inclined his head to take Legolas' cock in his mouth.

Legolas gasped as Aragorn's throat enclosed him, but the man quickly drew back to run his tongue teasingly over the tip of his throbbing member. Lightning bolts of sheer pleasure shot through Legolas' body as Aragorn swallowed his cock to the hilt and sucked, his tongue flicking along the length of the shaft.

Legolas cradled his lover's head as he tried to prevent his hips from bucking wildly. When he reached the brink of release Aragorn once again withdrew, licking his frenulum and bestowing wet kisses all over his balls. When he finally relented and took the whole length of the erection into his throat, Legolas let go a roar of pleasure as he felt the white heat of orgasm sear along his penis, spurting his load into Aragorn's mouth.

Aragorn stayed in place until the elf's cock grew soft, sucking and licking him clean. Legolas was near paralysed with pleasure. His breath came in gasps as he pulled Aragorn up and enfolded him in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

They lay awhile, lazily kissing, before Aragorn rose up, kneeling before Legolas and lifting the elf's legs over his shoulders. He pulled his lover forwards, so that Legolas' hips rested on his lap. "I want you so much." he whispered. "Then take me, my love," replied Legolas, "I need to feel you inside me."

Aragorn reached over to his discarded clothes and retrieved a small phial from his tunic pocket. He applied the oil to his cock and to Legolas' butt, inserting two fingers into the opening. Slowly - for Aragorn was a big man - he slid his cock inside his lover, a low moan escaping his throat as he worked home.

Faster now, he thrust into the elf. Legolas wrapped his legs around the man's neck and pulled him forwards, taking him deep inside.

The tightness of Legolas' ass fired Aragorn's desire as he thrust harder and harder, pinning the elf down with strong, muscular arms. As he came inside Legolas he continued to force his cock inside him, ejaculating deep within him.

* * *

At last Aragorn was spent, and they lay in blissful silence, Aragorn still inside his lover, their lips coming apart only for breath. The cool breeze enclosed their faces in a tent of hair; it seemed as though time stood still as they lay there in their own private universe.

Satiated, they lay entwined, their hands caressing one another, with Legolas' head resting on Aragorn's manly chest. They had no need of conversation - their minds connected and they simply lay in silence, at one with each another, until it became imperative tat they return to the house. The Third Age was coming to an end, and what the future would hold for Middle Earth, no-one could say. But whatever should happen, the future for Legolas and Aragorn lay in one another alone.


End file.
